


Princesses Love Pets

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Princesses Love... [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Humor, Monsters and Mana, POV of their M&M characters, People Get Hit By Pans, Princess Keith, Some Alternate - They Still Have The Castle Time Place Thing, is still a BAMF, to me at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Princess Arletha has started to fit right on in with her "saviors" (if she could even call them that) and now they're on the road! That is, until a bright light streaks through the sky, gaining their curiosity and intrigue!AKA: If the mice can play so can Keith's wolf.





	Princesses Love Pets

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have trouble with names (me)  
> Lance - Pike  
> Allura - Valayun  
> Hunk - Block  
> Pidge - Meklavar  
> Shiro - Gyro  
> As for who Arletha is... i'll let you guess

Arletha couldn't help but sigh as Block cast his healing spell on Gryo. After their last run in with a band of goblins and a menacing bugbear, Gyro and Meklavar had taken quite a beating - being front and center to the battle. She had been there too, of course. Every enemy they faced, for some reason, never seemed to take her seriously. She couldn't entirely blame them, a Princess weilding a pan wasn't the most intimidating look, but everyone should be treated as a threat - no matter how unassuming they looked. It had allowed her to avoid being a target, and worked out well for her in the end. She had conked several of them over the head before they had even begun targeting her, and by then the others made quick work of the remaining goblins.

With the battle done, they had begun to settle down for the night. Their camp was a small ways from the road, to avoid bandits, and they had set up a small fire to cook at. Apparently this was something she was good at, something  _ only  _ she was good at. Block tried to help, but for some reason his dishes always ended up in smoke, just like all the others. Pike could, generally, make a passing meal, but hers were always better. It likely had to do with her upbringing, and the real reason behind her pan proficiency.

Block pouted about it often, but she didn’t think much of it.

Everyone was chatting, discussing their plans for the following day - which trail to take, where to diverge, when to hunt, and so forth - when a bright light filled the sky. Arletha covered her face with an arm, hearing the other’s sounds of alarm, but unable to see them from the bright blue that had invaded their vision so dramatically during the dark night.

There was a crash, and then silence.

She blinked rapidly, trying to clear the spots from her vision. She could barely make out the camp in between the white blotches, but it didn’t  _ seem  _ like they were under attack. With a final blink, her eyesight was more or less returned, and she glanced around the clearing. Block had moved to huddle behind Meklavar, while she was also trying to clear her vision. Gryo stood beside Valayun, helping the fallen archer to her feet. Pike was nowhere to be seen.

“ _ What  _ was  _ that, _ ” Pike’s voice came from the edges of the camp, and when she looked she found him clutching onto a tree branch above them. His ears and tail were standing straight up, and he was glancing around their small clearing with clear alertness if not outright panic.

Arletha didn’t respond; she didn’t have an answer to give him.

“Whatever it is, it’s gone now, right?” Block peaked out from behind Meklavar, still clearly shaken by the event.

She focused on the tree line. In the distance was that same blue-ish glow. “Not exactly,” she said, and pointed towards the light. “It’s not that far off; we could reach it in a few minutes, at least. Be back in time to eat and sleep.”

“So… go  _ towards  _ the freaky glowing thing. Sure, sure, sounds like a good plan. Oh wait,  _ no it doesn’t _ ,” Block threw his arms out. He nearly clocked Meklavar in the head, and mumbled an apology. “What if it's some evil monster sent here to kill us? I say we pack up and move on out!”

“It could be interesting,” Valayun piped up from where she was dusting herself off. “After all, we’ve never seen anything like that before.”

Pike appeared in a puff of smoke, arm resting on Gryo’s shoulder as he leaned towards Valayun. He was grinning a too large grin, far from flattering, “are you suggesting it might be valuable?”

“Possibly,” Valayun grinned back at him. They all knew she was playing him, that the promise of a few extra gold pieces would make him willing to go to the Underworld and back.

Pike cheered, dancing in place before disappearing and reappearing beside Block, “I say: let’s go get it!”

“Best to stay alert,” Gyro chided, “we don’t know what that thing was, or what it’s capable of.”

Block groaned, “No one ever listens to me…”

“You wanted to leave your village as stone because you were scared,” Meklavar pointed out.

“So?”

Arletha grabbed her trusty pan, “let’s go.” They’d have time to discuss who was right or wrong  _ after  _ they checked out the light.

~*~

A thud echoed out through the forest as Arletha whacked a bandit upside the head. She spun the makeshift weapon within her grasp, bringing it down for another hard thwack. The second hit seemed to do the trick, and they fell to the ground - dead or unconscious she wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter.

It seemed that bandits had been drawn by the light as well. When Gryo had called out to them, they had immediately attacked. Arletha would need to have a word with him later about practicing what one preaches. Frankly, she wasn’t sure how he was still alive considering all the stories she had heard about his “brother” Shiro. Maybe he had learned from his brother’s past mistakes, then again…

He had called out to the other group of obviously shady individuals, despite warning everyone to stay on their guard.

She raised her pan as another bandit came towards her. They slashed with their rusty sword (did no one know how to properly maintain their weapons in this world?), but she easily spun out of the way.

She was glad that her sewing skills had come into use out here in the wilds. Her dress had been in tatters when they had left the Necromancer’s keep, but now it was restored to its original form - sort of. The slit that had formed during her fights as a result of a tear was now cleaned up. It looked as if the dress was designed that way from the start, and not a salvaged job done in the wilds. The skirt itself had been trimmed down, instead of being ankle length, it now stopped at mid calf. This allowed her to pull off her many stunts, such as her spin. Along the way she had found fabric to create leggings; modesty wasn’t high on her list of things to care about, but she couldn’t deny the benefits of having another, freer, layer of movement.

The one untouched part of her outfit was her tiara and hair. Her tiara was balanced carefully on top her head, not falling out despite her growing acrobatic tricks. The magenta ribbon woven in her braid was a staple part of her outfit (Valayun had taken to showering her ribbons whenever they went into a town, eager to get her hands in her hair). She was still a princess, but also a warrior, and she would not back down from a fight.

Another hit upside the head accompanied by an arrow in the back from Valayun, and the final bandit was down. She glanced over towards the others, finding them all to be in decent shape, before turning towards the crater that the battle had centered around.

In the center was a a curled up mass, smaller than she had thought, considering how bright the light had been, but no less a curiosity. She slid down the side of the crater, easily making it to the bottom without tripping. The sound of her approach seemed to garner the creature’s attention, and two leathery wings fluttered as a scaled face turned to look back at her.

“By the stars-” she heard someone say behind her.

The dragon struggled to their feet. They took a step towards her, wobbling dangerously to the side. She moved before she could think, arms extending to catch the little thing before they could fall. Large pointy teeth grinned up at her, and she gulped. Even as a baby, the dragon could easily kill her; she had put herself within biting range.

Their head came up, butting against her chin lightly. She smiled-

~*~

"Okay, wait a second,” everyone groaned at Lance’s interruption, “are we really giving Keith his cosmic wolf in the game too? Like, that seems super unfair. He’s not even a ranger class or anything. He doesn’t even  _ have  _ a class!”

"Blink wanted to play," Keith commented idly as he scratched behind Blink's ears. Said wolf let out a large yawn before scooching closer to his thigh. "The mice got to eat Shiro before, so why can't they join?"

"He has a point, Lance,” Pidge paused in her typing to look up at everyone and shrug, “plus, it fills the Princess trope pretty well."

"What’s a Princess Trope?” Allura asked from where she was sitting next to Lance.

"A common or overused theme in something. In this case a common trope for Princess characters is an animal companion.” Pidge motioned towards the mice sitting on the edge of the board, “the mice are yours and Blink is Keith's, well, in this case, Arletha's.”

"Aren't the animal companions usually smaller?” Hunk asked, “like, I love Blink, and I don't mind them playing, but they're... kinda big."

"They’re a baby right now. Plus, I'm not going to complain about a teleporting dragon,” Pidge went back to typing away on her pad.

"The vote's unanimous, Lance,” Shiro shrugged, but his smile betrayed his amusement, “Blink is playing.”

"Blink is just laying there like a spoiled puppy! They aren't actually playing!" Blink opened up one eye, looking at Lance. They stared at one another before Lance fell back with a huff, "okay, fine, Blink can play."

~*~

Arletha patted the dragon on the head as they sat around the campfire. She was happy the creature had decided to come with her, even though it was still obviously a baby. It was a dangerous world out there, and even though their party ran into trouble on the daily, it was still safer to stay together.

"You're hunting for the thing, ya know," Pike grumbled from where he sat on the opposite side of camp, as far away from her and the dragon as he could get without climbing another tree.

The dragon let off a soft growl in his direction. Pike hissed back.

Block patted Pike on the head, "he's just mad because he's a cat person. Literally. A cat that's a person, not a person who likes cats, although we all should like cats because of the lions, and-"

"We get it, Block," Gyro interrupted with a smile before turning to Arletha, "don't worry, Princess, we'll make sure that Blink gets fed."

"Their name is Yorak."

"What?"

"Yorak. My mother wanted to name a son Yorak," Arletha said.

"That's weird," Pike stated before ripping a chunk of meat off the kill they had made earlier - before Yorak came careening down from the sky.

She shrugged. It wasn’t the norm for humans, but it seemed perfectly normal for… uh, other such races.

Conversation divulged from there onto how to accomplish their next quest. Arletha and Gryo both had reputations that could help them in their upcoming task in the city (Arletha more than Gyro), but on the downside Pike was a wanted criminal there. Tacking on a dragonling and it wasn’t going to be easy. It would take a lot of work, but they could get it done.

Arletha curled up in her sleeping bag, next to Valayun. She pulled the top back, smiling encouragingly at Yorak. They padded over and curled up by her chest, seemingly content to lay with her for now. Heat radiated off them, keeping her warm despite the cold night air. She fell asleep, content and ready to face whatever challenges would come their way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of a series now, but I make no promises of updates. This is my play around AU - Realities AU and my Keith Mini Bang have higher priority, but I'll still mess around here in my down time.


End file.
